saudade
by Roummate
Summary: ini tentang kesempatan yang terlepas dari genggaman tangan, tentang hukuman atas sebuah pilihan, dan ingatan yang menyelinap dari waktu ke waktu [BTS Nam/Jin slight Tae/Kook. au. chaptered] M for heavy plot
1. missing

_"_ _Jadi, kita benar-benar akan berlibur, Dad?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja, jagoanku."_

 _Kim Namjoon mengangguk semangat, mengimbangi cerah senyum Yukhei yang duduk di kursi belakang mobil mereka. Lelaki kecil itu menyenandungkan lagu kanak-kanak dengan pelafalan separuh fasih. Tawa yang mereka bagi sejenak membuat Namjoon melupakan rute perjalanan panjang yang menghampar di depan._

 _Mereka sepakat menghabiskan satu minggu untuk sejenak melupakan pekerjaan dan tumpukkan tanggung jawab. Sebagai hadiah ujian pertama di sekolah, kata Kim Seokjin di suatu sore yang teduh._

 _Namjoon tidak benar-benar berniat membantah sebenarnya, hanya saja ia begitu menyukai bagaimana cara Seokjin merajuk hanya demi waktu berkumpul mereka yang terbilang jarang. Dengan satu kecupan di bibir, dan Seokjin berhasil mendapatkan apa pun yang ada di hidup Namjoon._

 _"_ _Prince, sebaiknya kita berkemas untuk besok."_

 _Kim Yukhei menatap Seokjin dengan lucu. "Kita mau pergi ke mana, Mum?"_

 _"_ _Ke mana pun yang kalian inginkan, Sayangku."_

 _Itu, dan semua hangat yang berkumpul di matanya membuncah, mengalir memenuhi diri Namjoon ketika apa yang menjadi sumber hidupnya bisa ia genggam dengan pelukan._

Kenangan baik atau buruk yang terbayang dalam ingatan seseorang bagai belati bermata dua. Datang untuk menguatkan di balik perlindungan, atau pelan-pelan membunuh. Itu yang tebersit dalam benak Namjoon ketika terbangun dengan tubuh bersimbah peluh di jam dua pagi.

Mimpi buruk kah?

Warna putih dan bau desinfektan menyergapnya semudah ia menghirup napas, juga rasa sakit yang hebat. Sakit yang tak hanya menyerang kepalanya, tapi juga merayap jauh, jauh menembus dadanya. Ia merasa linglung.

Di bangsal inap itu, Kim Namjoon menjadi salah satu orang yang kehilangan. Tetapi, ia tidak tahu apa yang telah hilang dari hidupnya.

Semua perasaan takut itu perlahan berkumpul dan mendekati Namjoon, kemudian kembali pecah ketika deru langkah perawat merangsek ke arahnya. "Pasien telah sadarkan diri. Nyonya Kim, anak Anda siuman!" kalimat penuh rasa syukur itu mengudara, juga silabel feminim yang membayang di telinga.

Kim Namjoon sama sekali tidak tahu, ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa selain sesak yang tiba-tiba menghantam, setelahnya ia melihat gelap.

 **.**

 **[saudade | NamJin's Fict | Multichapter]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer :_** **_BTS_** _milik_ _ **BigHit**_ _, keluarganya, dan ARMY. Tapi Jin milik saya #dilindes_ _ **Wong Yukhei**_ _milik_ _ **SMEnt**_ _, keluarganya, dan NCTizen. Saya hanya meminjam dan memberikan bidak(?) takdir [saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun. Cerita ini dibuat hanya sebagai penyalur rasa cinta kepada OTP dan terapi menulis]_

 ** _Warning :_** _au, miss typo(s), chaptered, rate M for heavy plot,_ _ **mpreg ofc**_ _, and other stuffs._

 ** _a/n :_** _di warn sudah tertulis ini mpreg!AU, jadi saya nggak akan berdebat mengenai apa pun. simpelnya: suka ya silakan baca, tidak ya tinggalkan~_

 _Terima kasih yang sudah mampir. Selamat membaca!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **saudade**

(at the end of my journey to find myself, I've reached the same place again

—Kim Seokjin)

 _a NamJin fanfiction, written by Rou_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Bertahan sebentar, oke? Aku segera ke sana."

Kim Namjoon menuruni tangga eskalator tanpa memastikan lagi angka berapa yang tertera di layar arloji pergelangan tangannya. Ini hari minggu, dan menjadi sangat janggal ketika Namjoon adalah satu-satunya entitas yang membelah lobi stasiun dengan langkah terburu di pagi yang cerah.

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasa sekhawatir ini? Entahlah. Andai bukan suara ibunya yang bergetar di ponsel, mungkin Namjoon akan mengabaikan kalimat permohonan pulang yang menggaung di telinga.

Selama apa pun ia mengabaikan _rumah_ nya, ia tetap tidak bisa. Ia lebih santai mengabaikan tatapan aneh sekitar mengenai piyama dan sandal yang lupa ia tanggalkan. Vokal feminim itu berbunyi dengan rapuh, dan berputar-putar seperti kaset di dalam kepalanya, betul-betul menyulut perasaan tidak enak dan firasat buruk. Pikiran Namjoon hanya bisa mencapai jaket dan dompet sebelum meninggalkan apartemen.

"Berikan aku satu tiket ke Goyang- _si_." Namjoon hanya melirik sekilas celah loket pembelian begitu langkahnya berhenti. Jemarinya sibuk menggeser layar ponsel tanpa benar-benar menyadari tatapan jengkel yang tertuju padanya.

Berdecak pelan, Namjoon mengulangi, "Hei, berikan aku tiket ke Goyang, kau tidak dengar, ya?" tatapan petugas loket agak sulit dibaca sampai Namjoon berniat mengulang sekali lagi, tentu dengan intonasi kekesalan dua kali lipat. "Hei! Kau tidak dengar?! Kubilang—"

"Akan lebih bijak kalau kau membaca terlebih dulu sebelum memesan, Tuan." Jung Hoseok, pendamping petugas loket yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menyahut. Namjoon berdecak sekali lagi. "Hei, terserah ada bacaan apa aku tidak peduli, segera—"

"Tulisan ini," sebuah jemari masuk ke dalam pandangan Namjoon, terulur dari sisi kanannya, mengetuk permukaan kaca. Menginterupsi tanpa dibutuhkan. "Tiket yang kaumaksud sudah habis," helaan napas kalem terlepas. "Akan ada festival kembang api nanti malam, semua orang yang antre di sini menginginkan hal yang sama denganmu. Kurasa akan lebih baik kalau kau berhenti mengomel."

Di detik itu, Namjoon sungguh-sungguh mengabaikan sepasang petugas yang sejak tadi ia pelototi. Mendengus dan melipat tangan ke dada, ia menghela napas dan bersiap. Asap imajiner penuh kemarahan sudah lebih dulu mengepul tepat di atas kepalanya. "Persetan! Kubilang aku tidak peduli!"

"Tapi kau tidak akan mendapat—

Bayangan wajah ibunya yang kesakitan melintas di matanya, membuat Namjoon kalap, dan tiba-tiba saja ia kehilangan kendali atas kedua tangannya yang sudah mencengkeram kerah kemeja lelaki yang berkata datar di hadapan. "Siapa kau, ha?! Aku bisa mendapatkan apa pun yang kuinginkan asal kau tahu!"

Satu kalimat balasan, "Aku tidak peduli."

Kemudian keributan yang tidak terencana itu terjadi. Namjoon yang sudah bersiap menghajar lelaki itu tidak kesampaian karena petugas keamanan yang entah datang dari mana tiba-tiba saja langsung menyeret tubuhnya menjauh, ia hanya bisa menggapai angin. Sementara orang-orang berkasak-kusuk menyalahkan kebodohan Namjoon yang secepatnya dibawa ke ruang khusus stasiun, mengurai keramaian yang sedetik tadi dibumbui hawa panas.

"Wah, apa-apaan orang gila tadi? Kupikir dia bakal benar-benar mengajak _hyung_ adu jotos."

Jin Hyosang tersenyum. "Ini stasiun, Jungkook. Bukan ring tinju."

"Terserah _hyung_ saja, aku lapar, _nih_. Ayo, sarapan."

Namjoon sudah menghilang dari pandangannya ketika ia sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, memecah gelembung geming yang sejak tadi berporos, garis pandangnya turun dan menangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia sejenak berjongkok, sebuah dompet terbuka di depan matanya, menampilkan sebuah kartu identitas yang terpampang jelas: _Kim Namjoon. 30 tahun. Polisi_.

Ada kepahitan terasa menggerogoti kerongkongan, menahan laju saliva dan membuat pasokan udara mengering di lehernya. Ketika sebuah dehaman lolos dari balik bahunya, gelembung itu pecah. Tatapannya menemukan Jin Hyosang, berdiri tak jauh di samping Kim Jungkook yang menunggu. "Tinggalkan saja, biar petugas lain yang mengantarnya."

Ia paham betul kekhawatiran macam apa yang ia temukan dalam sorot lelaki itu. Tetapi ia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menjawab, dan sebenarnya ia tidak membutuhkan argumen apa pun, dari siapa pun. Langkahnya terayun bungkam seraya jemarinya melesakkan ragu-ragu benda hitam segi empat itu dalam-dalam ke saku mantel. _Kim Namjoon_. _Polisi_.

* * *

 **saudade**

* * *

" _Hyung_ yakin akan kembali ke sana?"

Kim Jungkook selesai menalikan sepatu dan menarik naik risleting jaket sebelum menoleh lagi ke arah sofa. Kakaknya masih di sana, masih dengan posisi yang sama; duduk termenung menekuni sebuah dompet lusuh yang ditemukan di lobi stasiun, membolak-balik dan membaca lagi kartu dientitas di sana—selama lima belas menit penuh.

Ia bisa melihat keruh mendiami wajah kakaknya. Terdorong rasa khawatir, Jungkook mendekat, bersimpuh dan mengambil lengan kakaknya lembut. "Aku tahu apa yang _Hyung_ pikirkan. Tetapi, kita bisa melupakan hari ini, oke? _Hyung_ hanya tanpa sengaja melihatnya, bertemu dan menemukan dompet orang itu. Kita anggap tidak ada yang benar-benar ingin ini terjadi, bagaimana?"

Jungkook mengambil napas, " _Hyung_?" ia mengulang, tapi tak ada reaksi. "Seokjin- _Hyung_?"

Kalimat penuh tekanan itu berhasil membuat kakaknya menoleh, dan Jungkook tersenyum atas respons tersebut. "Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Jangan dipikirkan," Jungkook tersenyum sebelum menepuk bahu kakaknya sok dewasa. "Akan aku bawakan oleh-oleh kalau pulang nanti, oke?"

Atas sikap jenaka adiknya itu Kim Seokjin tersenyum, menunda sesuatu dalam pikirannya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya untuk melepas mantel dan mengaitkan pada _hanger_. Gusakan sayang ia daratkan di kepala Jungkook. "Jangan pulang terlalu malam, awas saja."

Jungkook mengangguk antusias, mengacungkan bujarinya ke arah sang kakak. "Aku berangkat, _Hyuuung_!" Kakaknya hanya menjawab dengan gumamam sebelum punggungnya berlalu. Jungkook menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menatap lama-lama postur kakaknya, yang sesekali terlihat rapuh tapi juga kuat di waktu yang sama. Ia tahu benar seberapa kuat punggung itu mencoba bertahan selama ini, dari kehilangan-kehilangan juga rasa takut, tetapi perasaan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa bersembunyi, ia bergerak sebebas angin.

Jungkook meraih dompet dari atas meja dan menatapnya sejenak, lalu kembali melirik kakaknya. _Hidup sungguh seguyon ini_ , batinnya sebelum melangkah keluar melewati pintu.

* * *

 **saudade**

* * *

"Di mana kau?"

Suara Jin Hyosang menggaung di ujung sambungan, menghentikan langkah Seokjin sebelum benar-benar mencapai pintu utama kepolisian daerah. Seokjin tersenyum datar, hapal mati nada khawatir lelaki itu untuknya, tetapi ia bukan lagi remaja yang pantas menerima perlaku berlebihan atas dirinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya mengantar kemudian pulang. Aku janji."

"Jin?"

"Aku janji, Hyosang. Aku akan langsung ke rumah sakit setelah mengembalikan. Tidak lebih, oke?"

"Kau di mana? Aku antar, oke?"

Pernyataan final, dan Seokjin tidak memiliki kesempatan menolak. Sambungan terputus sebelum ia memberikan jawaban. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu.

Waktu telah mengajarkan banyak ke dalam hidupnya. Sekalipun ia tahu bahwa hidup gemar bercanda, Kim Seokjin tidak bisa mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa tidak ada yang tanpa sengaja terjadi di dunia ini.

Tetapi Seokjin dan pemikirannya bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipisahkan. Ia telah mengatakan kepada Hyosang untuk tidak betul-betul menyusulnya, tetapi sekeras apa pun Seokjin melarang, lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu berdiri di hadapannya, tersenyum lebar.

* * *

 **saudade**

* * *

"Aku minta maaf," suara Hyosang menggema dengan tegas di ruangan itu, mengawali. Meskipun ia merasa semua itu tak perlu, namun hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya kemungkinan yang bisa bicara sebebas ini dengan lawan bicaranya sekarang. Walau seingatnya, kata tersebut lebih bijak apabila Namjoon yang mengucapkan. Tetapi melihat lelaki itu menatapnya sengit sejak mereka berhadapan, Hyosang tidak memiliki basa-basi lebih baik selain ini.

"Bagaimana kau membayar semua ini?" Namjoon menimpal, gestur kokohnya selalu mampu mengintimidasi siapa pun. Ia berjalan melewati pintu besi dan menempati salah satu kursi kosong, beberapa orang di sana mengangguk hormat kepada Namjoon, membuat Hyosang mendengus.

"Kau yang memulai, oke?" Hyosang berjalan pelan, mengekor, upaya mengatur ketenangan dalam nada suaranya dan duduk dengan jarak normal yang bisa diambilnya dari Namjoon. "Kalau kau tidak menyerang duluan, mungkin tidak seharusnya kau ada di sini."

" _Seharusnya_? Ini memang _t_ empat _ku_ , omong-omong."

Nada angkuh itu lagi, serius, Hyosang tidak menyukainya. _Tidak sama sekali_. Tetapi memikirkan kemungkinan Seokjin dan laki-laki ini bertemu, menerbitkan kecemasan baru di hatinya. Dan ia sama sekali tidak suka gagasan itu. Hyosang berdecak pelan sambil melipat kaki, "Aku sudah minta maaf, dan ini gantinya," Sebuah amplop ia lemparkan cuma-cuma ke hadapan Namjoon. "Apa lagi?"

Namjoon terlihat agak berpikir sebelum pandangannya jatuh ke benda persegi di antara mereka. "Kenapa juga dompetku bisa ada padamu?"

"Terima kasih kembali." Hyosang membalas lirikan sengit Namjoon dengan raut datar, "kalau sudah selesai, aku pergi." Ia baru akan beranjak ketika Namjoon menyeru kepadanya.

"Kenapa hanya kau?" Namjoon berdiri di sampingnya.

Langkah Hyosang terhenti, ia menoleh heran. "Apa?"

"Seseorang yang menunggu di luar sana, dia datang bersamamu, kan? Kenapa hanya kau yang masuk?"

Hyosang mengerjap. Keadaan itu sama sekali tidak ia prediksi sebelumnya. Namjoon melihat Seokjin? "Apa maksudmu?"

Namjoon menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "Aku juga tidak tahu dia siapa, tapi aku merasa pernah melihatnya. Jadi mungkin, kau bisa mengajak temanmu masuk supaya aku bisa yakin apakah kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya atau tidak."

 _Tidak, sama sekali tidak_. Hyosang mendengus pendek, ia menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan yang sulit Namjoon uraikan, seperti sebuah kemarahan, juga ancaman. "Kekasihku tidak suka tempat seperti ini. Jadi aku tidak akan mengajaknya masuk, tidak peduli siapa pun yang memintanya."

"Aa, begitu. baiklah. Terima kasih—

"Hyosang."

"—Terima kasih, Hyosang- _ssi_ ," agaknya kekesalan Namjoon sudah menguap karena sekarang ia menyerahkan selembar kartu nama ke hadapan Hyosang. "Ini tidak berarti aku akan membantumu atau apa, tetapi anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih kembali. Adil?"

"Cukup adil," imbuh Hyosang. "Dan kau bisa gunakan itu sebelum jam sembilan malam."

Sesegera mungkin Hyosang mengayun kaki, kegugupannya merambat turun dengan cepat, secepat keinginannya untuk langsung membawa Seokjin jauh-jauh dari tempat itu. Ia tidak bisa terus-menerus mempertaruhkan kemungkinan lain di sini. Namun, "Hei, Namjoon- _ssi_ ," ada sesuatu yang telah ia sepakati dengan Seokjin sebelum ini, Hyosang butuh meraup udara banyak-banyak sebelum mengatakannya. "Seokjin- _ku_ menitip ucapan terima kasih untukmu."

Hyosang mengayun langkah keluar, dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang mengerjap tidak paham. Ucapan terima kasih untuk apa?

Di depan pintu ruang tunggu, kedua tangan Seokjin mengepal kuat-kuat. Hatinya bersungguh-sungguh, tekun merapal doa bahwa ia tak akan pernah lagi berurusan dengan lelaki itu. Tidak bahkan hanya sekadar mendengar suaranya.

 _Tidak akan lagi_ , _Kim Namjoon_.

* * *

 ** _(tbc)_**


	2. between

_Kalender yang menggantung di ruangan itu menunjuk ke lima bulan setelah kecelakaan yang mereka alami, bergerak tertiup angin usai debaman pintu terdengar sekian menit lalu. Kim Seokjin berusaha berpikir keras sekali lagi, semampu yang otaknya raih, tetapi ia tak menemukan apa-apa kecuali kenyataan yang dalam sekejap mata menghancurkannya._

 _Pedih itu tidak kunjung pergi meski lima bulan terlewat dan ia telah dibebaskan dari keharusan rawat di bangsal pesakitan. Seokjin tidak punya cukup kekuatan untuk bersyukur atas hidup kedua yang ia terima, sebab dalam setiap tarikan napas yang ia hembuskan, Kim Yukhei bersemayam jauh, jauh sampai-sampai Seokjin merasa ia tidak lagi memiliki alasan untuk melanjutkan hidup._

 _Kecelakaan tunggal yang mereka alami telah merenggut banyak apa yang menjadi miliknya; Kim Yukhei—anaknya, dan Kim Namjoon—hidupnya. Di depan gundukan tanah kecil itu, Seokjin bertanya mengapa hanya ia yang diberikan hidup, mengapa bukan Yukhei? Bukan Namjoon?_

 _"_ _Seokjin-ah?"_

 _Jin Hyosang berdiri di sana, menemaninya dan menjadi pendongeng untuk seluruh kejadian yang Seokjin lewatkan sebab terbaring koma di ranjang rumah sakit dalam hitungan bulan. Dari lelaki itu pula ia mengetahui Yukhei telah pergi darinya, Namjoon telah jauh darinya. Ia tidak punya apa-apa lagi sekarang, tidak ada._

 _"_ _Nyonya Kim mengirimkan ini untukmu." Yang Hyosang maksud sebagai Nyonya Kim adalah Ibu Namjoon, perempuan yang berdiri paling depan dalam mencegah perasaan mereka sejak tahunan lalu, satu-satunya alasan Namjoon memutuskan keluar dari rumah dan memilihnya, memulai semuanya dari awal. Membuang jauh-jauh keinginan ayahnya, dan menggenggam Seokjin tanpa pernah melepaskan._

 _Tetapi Seokjin tidak punya apa-apa lagi, kekuatannya raib. Alasannya bertahan hidup pupus. Yang tersisa dari dirinya hanya ingatan-ingatan dan rasa kehilangan yang terus menyedot habis tubuhnya._

 _"_ _Hyung, kita pulang, ya. Sebentar lagi akan hujan, Hyung bisa sakit."_

 _Seokjin baru mengetahui kenyataan bahwa hidup benar-benar busuk setelah membaca apa yang Hyosang berikan kepadanya, yang ibu mertuanya kirimkan untuknya. Seolah belum cukup semua yang terjadi kepadanya datang sebagai hukuman, surat perceraian yang bertanda tangan asli Namjoon menjadi sayatan baru, melukai dadanya dari dalam._

 _Seokjin telah kehilangan anaknya, Namjoon-nya, dan ia baru saja kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Atas pilihan-pilihan yang ia ambil, Tuhan datang dengan kedua lengannya memberi penghakiman._

 _"_ _Akan aku tandatangani sekarang juga."_

 _Pelukan Kim Jungkook dan genggaman kuat Jin Hyosang untuknya, tak pernah sekalipun mampu mengembalikan hidup yang terserap habis darinya._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **[saudade | NamJin's Fict | Multichapter]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _chapter II_**

 _—_ _between—_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari menjelang sore ketika langkah Kim Namjoon memasuki pekarangan rumah ibunya yang lurus memanjang. Keadaan sepi, tetapi beberapa mobil terlihat memenuhi garasi dan itu membuat Namjoon buru-buru berlari ke pintu.

Lama ia berdiri di sana, memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang terasa benar mengenai keadaan ibunya. Tiba-tiba rasa takut itu berkilat di dadanya, di matanya, yang segera ia tepis dengan mendorong daun pintu di hadapan tanpa benar-benar memikirkan mengucap salam.

"Ibu!" Namjoon tidak mendapati ibunya di ruangan besar yang tembok-temboknya dipenuhi mural, melindungi lorong panjang itu dari pemandangan sepi. Lama Namjoon terdiam, memikirkan kalau-kalau ibunya sungguh sekarat. Jika benar ibunya jatuh sakit karena dirinya memilih keluar dari rumah, Namjoon betul-betul akan menyesal. "Ibu?!"

Di ujung lorong, yang langsung mengantarnya ke ruang keluarga, sayup-sayup Namjoon mendengar suara ibunya. Ibunya berkata pelan, tetapi lorong yang senyap membuatnya bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Dari suara ibunya yang ringan, pikiran bahwa ibunya baik-baik saja membuat Namjoon lega. Kelegaan itu memenuhi dirinya dan semakin besar ketika langkahnya yang lebar kian mendekat ke ruang keluarga.

Namjoon membuang napas, perasaan-perasaan buruk mengenai keadaan ibunya berangsur pudar. Kini bisa ia dengar suara-suara lain yang bergabung di ruang keluarga itu, yang ia duga sebagai rekan bisnis ayahnya. Ia mengintip dari sisi ujung pintu, tampak enam orang pasangan suami-istri sedang tertawa, lalu ibunya—ibunya terlihat baik-baik saja, wajahnya cerah berseri dan sangat bugar. Namjoon mengeryit, separuh merasa heran, separuh merasa senang. Tetapi bagaimana bisa ibunya nampak sangat baik-baik saja saat ini padahal pagi tadi suaranya ibunya terdengar rapuh?

Namjoon baru akan mengetuk pintu ketika tiba-tiba didengarnya suara laki-laki, datang dari arah punggungnya, "Kenapa tidak masuk?" Namjoon berkedip, sekali, dua kali. Tetapi wajah ayahnya tidak pernah bisa ia alihkan begitu saja. Seolah paras itu diciptakan memang bukan untuk dilupakan Namjoon.

Ayahnya berkata lagi, "Kau tidak akan masuk? Tidak mau bertemu ibumu?"

"Ibu baik-baik saja," Pernyataan dari Namjoon terdengar menggantung, membuat spasi di antara kedua alis ayahnya berkerut samar. Ia langsung menambahkan sebelum ayahnya sempat menyahut, "Maksudku, ibu mengatakan sedang sakit dan aku seperti orang kesetanan ke sini hanya untuk melihat keadaannya. Kupikir—"

"Ibumu melakukan hal yang benar," ayahnya berkata di detik yang sama. "Kau tidak akan mau pulang kalau kami sehat-sehat saja, kan?"

"Ayah—"

"Ibumu sedang menyiapkan pernikahan untukmu, Namjoon. Kalau kau sekhawatir itu terhadap kami, kenapa tidak kaubuktikan baktimu dengan menuruti apa yang kami inginkan?"

Namjoon merasa ada sesuatu yang salah baru saja terjadi. Bukan dari ucapan ayahnya atau situasi yang terasa tidak asing baginya—ini seperti pernah terjadi. Tetapi Namjoon merasa belum yakin. Ia merasa kalimat ayahnya pernah ia dengar, hingga hampir ketika ayahnya mengucapkan seluruhnya, Namjoon bisa menebak ke mana kata-kata itu berujung. Ini seperti déjà vu, tetapi ketika ia mencoba mengingat, sesuatu yang menyakitkan tiba-tiba saja menghantam kepalanya, menerjang dengan kuat, dan membuatnya kehilangan orientasi.

 _Namjoon…? Namjoon…? Yukhei…?_

 _Kita akan berlibur, Dad?_

 _Apa pun yang jagoanku inginkan._

 _Dan kau tahu persis kau pasti mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, Jin._

 _Dad?_

 _Namjoon?_

 _Namjoon?_

 _Kim Namjoon_.

"Namjoon?"

Ketika Namjoon membuka mata, yang pertama kali sampai kepadanya adalah tatapan cemas ayahnya, dan ibunya yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya, memegangi bahunya dengan gestur memeluk, terdengar terlampau panik. Dan orang-orang yang berkumpul di sekitarnya.

Namjoon berusaha menajamkan penglihatan hingga melawan rasa pening sekuat yang ia bisa, segalanya terasa kacau dan luar biasa menyakitkan, seperti baru saja ada seseorang yang melemparkan batu besar tepat ke tempurung kepalanya dalam keadaan terjaga. Kemudian yang ia dapati adalah tangannya yang terkepal kuat berpegangan ke sisi pintu, juga ke ibunya, dan amat terasa kebas.

"Namjoon, kau baik-baik saja? Namjoon, katakan sesuatu, Nak. Kepalamu sakit? Tubuhmu gemetar. Wajahmu pucat. Dokter, kita butuh dokter. Segera panggil—"

"I-ibu?"

Namjoon mengikuti arahan ibunya untuk duduk sementara ingatannya menggali nada yang sama persis dengan suara yang berbunyi di kepalanya, dan ia yakin itu bukan suara ibunya. Suara ibunya tidak terdengar menyakitkan, tidak parau, tidak rapuh. Dan itu juga jelas bukan suaranya ayahnya. Namjoon tidak ragu sama sekali tentang itu.

"Namjoon, akan ibu buatkan teh. Tunggu sebentar, ya."

Buru-buru Namjoon mendapatkan lengan ibunya untuk ia genggam, lalu ia mencari-cari mata ibunya—salah satu hal yang Namjoon percayai untuk menguatkan diri. Ada perasaan takut, juga rasa pahit yang tahu-tahu tersulut di lidahnya, ia mulai merasakan matanya berair, tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa. Dalam keadaan yang membingungkan, Namjoon menelan ludah, menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menguatkan diri—meskipun ia sendiri tidak yakin untuk apa—sebelum berkata ke ibunya, "Ibu … siapa Yukhei?"

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang ini kenyataan, Namjoon seperti melihat pupil ibunya membesar terkejut, dan air muka wanita itu langsung berubah. Apakah itu kemarahan atau kecemasan, Namjoon tidak yakin. Hanya saja bisa ia dengar serentet kalimat ayahnya, yang tegas, yang berdengung saling tumpang tindih menembus ke dalam pikirannya. Berkecamuk.

Namjoon ingin menjawab, ingin mendengar dengan jelas. Tetapi ia bisa merasakan perlahan-lahan rasa sakit di kepalanya merayap turun, ke dadanya, ke seluruh permukaan kulitnya, kemudian tidak lama setelah itu kegelapan datang.

* * *

 **saudade**

* * *

Kim Seokjin menolak Hyosang yang menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya kembali ke apartemen. Ia mengatakan kepada lelaki itu untuk tidak khawatir secara berlebihan, karena bagaimana pun, Seokjin adalah laki-laki dewasa yang bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Lagi pula, ia memang sedang tidak ingin kembali ke apartemen. Jadi Seokjin membiarkan kedua kakinya melangkah ke mana suka.

Hanya saja, yang tidak bisa ia prediksi adalah tujuan akhir ia berhenti. Pintu ruang rawat inap di sepanjang lorong itu berwarna monoton, dengan masing-masing pintu tertutup rapat. Seolah Seokjin memang tidak seharusnya berada di sana. Meski begitu, ia tetap melangkah memasuki selasar rumah sakit, hingga ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruangan terujung.

" _Hyung_?"

Seokjin baru saja meletakkan sebelah tangan di atas kenop ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi. Itu Kim Taehyung, mahasiswa magang yang baru masuk beberapa waktu lalu sebagai juniornya. Seokjin tersenyum datar, dan mengangguk balik sebagai balasan atas sapaan tersebut. Satu-satunya alasan ia memutar kenop dengan cepat adalah ekspresi cerah Taehyung yang sudah terbaca jelas—anak itu bisa jadi akan membuat keadaannya semakin keruh—ia sedang tak ingin bicara dengan siapa pun sekarang. Jadi Seokjin meninggalkannya.

Aroma desinfektan, warna putih pucat, dan bunyi mesin pendeteksi denyut jantung menyambut Seokjin begitu langkahnya melewati pintu. Keadaan ibunya yang terbaring koma sama sekali tidak bisa menyelamatkan Seokjin dari keinginan untuk menangis—atas apa yang terjadi hari ini, juga untuk rasa bersalah yang kembali mampir. Seokjin tidak cukup berani untuk sembunyi dari keadaan ibunya.

Tahun demi tahun ibunya terbaring di kamar ini, tetapi belum pernah Seokjin merasakan dorongan gelombang sedih sekuat ini yang mendesak di pelupuk matanya. Tuhan begitu adil. Ketika ia memutuskan meninggalkan ibunya, ayahnya, keluarganya, Tuhan yang baik datang dengan penghakiman yang tak pernah bisa ia bayangkan. Seokjin meninggalkan orang-orang yang mencintainya, dan sebagai hukuman, Tuhan mengambil orang-orang yang ia cintai.

 _Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa._ Ia berkata itu untuk dirinya sendiri, selalu, setiap hari, terus-menerus, hingga ia pikir stok baik-baik saja yang ia miliki mulai habis. Seokjin jatuh terduduk di sisi ibunya, kedua bahunya terasa melorot. Digenggamnya jemari ibunya dengan sepelan mungkin, seolah jemari ibunya adalah benda paling rapuh di dunia, yang akan hancur apabila terkena guncangan sekecil apa pun.

"Ibu…," Seokjin merasa seakan ada duri yang melekat di tenggorokannya hingga hampir menyebut nama ibunya saja terasa begitu sakit. Memejamkan mata sejenak, Seokjin meraup udara dalam-dalam. Setiap kalimat yang akan diucapkannya seakan bagai sayatan sebuah belati.

 _Kim Namjoon_. Nama itu berkelebat dan seketika mengoyak pikirannya.

"… apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? A-aku sudah pergi sejauh mungkin, bekerja sekeras mungkin, dan sebanyak mungkin kuhabiskan waktu di rumah sakit ini. Tetapi kenapa ibu…? Kenapa aku masih melihat Namjoon di mataku…? Kenapa dia masih bisa menemukanku…? Kenapa…? Kenapa semua ini terasa begitu sulit…?"

 _dan menyakitkan?_

"Ke-kenapa dia masih berkeliaran di luaran sana sementara hanya aku yang bersembunyi dari semua ini…? Kenapa…?"

Bunyi konstan mesin pendeteksi denyut jantung terdengar semakin parau di telinga Seokjin. Detik itu, ia menangis.

* * *

 **saudade**

* * *

Masa depan Kim Seokjin sudah tercancang sedemikian rupa sejak usianya masuk ke jenjang sekolah menengah pertama. Meski begitu, Seokjin tidak pernah merasa terbebani. Ia memiliki keluarga yang hangat, adik yang baik dan teman-teman yang menyenangkan. Hidup Seokjin remaja terasa sempurna kala itu. Sebelum cita-citanya sebagai seorang pilot tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatian. Namun Seokjin tidak pernah berhenti berusaha.

Bagi keluarga Kim—terutama ayahnya—Seokjin sudah terlahir sebagai penerus. Pewaris tunggal rumah sakit Kim Yoonsang. Sebagai sulung keluarga Kim, Seokjin berhasil menghilangkan rasa kecewa dirinya sendiri dan sandiwaranya selalu berakhir manis ketika sebagian besar relasi ayahnya memuji pengetahuannya dalam dunia medis—Seokjin usia enam belas tahun, tahun-tahun awal sekolah menengah atas, tidak pernah terpisah dari buku tebal—yang tidak pernah ia cintai.

Dan pelan-pelan, pemberontakan itu tumbuh diam-diam dalam dadanya. Ia tidak lagi berteman dengan buku-buku doktoral, menjauhi rumus-rumus kimia, dan mulai mengenal nikotin. Tidak pernah membayar belanjaan di supermarket, dan belajar merogoh saku mantel siapapun yang ditabraknya tanpa sengaja di jalanan. Perubahan itu berangsur terus-menerus, menggerogoti dirinya. Lupakan cita-cita, lupakan hidup, lupakan keluarga— _yang harmonis_.

Sampai kemudian bajingan itu berdiri di sana, tepat di depan matanya— _Kim Namjoon_ , Seokjin lebih senang memanggilnya begitu. Puncak remajanya ia habiskan dengan membiarkan Namjoon memasuki hidupnya. Anak baru bodoh yang berambisi menjadi polisi, menangkap orang-orang jahat, tetapi tak pernah protes begitu tahu Seokjin kadang menipu. Orang paling idiot yang Seokjin kenal hingga jenjang perguruan tinggi.

Seokjin baik-baik saja meskipun ia merasa bodoh telah membiarkan si idiot Namjoon menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bebas berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Membiarkan lelaki itu bersikap seenaknya hanya untuk membuat waktu terasa jauh melamban, membuat matahari terasa satu tingkat lebih cerah, dan membuat semua kekacauan di hidupnya mereda—dan cita-cita yang tak pernah tercapai terlupakan sementara.

Semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Hingga perasaan tabu itu datang. Menghampiri mereka tanpa benar-benar bisa mereka cegah, tanpa sungguh-sungguh ingin mereka hindari. Diam-diam hidup dan mekar seperti bunga pohon palem di belakang kampus. Sampai Seokjin berpikir ia akan mati kalau Namjoon pergi keluar dari hidupnya.

Dan itu adalah sebuah kebenaran, ketika Seokjin bertaruh keluar dari hidup _mereka_ , ia sempat menebak-nebak, apakah Tuhan sungguh-sungguh lupa ketika menempatkan namanya untuk berjalan di garis seperti ini?

 _Tidak akan ada lagi Kim Namjoon_ , terasa jauh tersamar.

* * *

 ** _(tbc)_**


End file.
